


A Letter

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Yuuri viết thư cho em họ mình, Thiên Hoàng Guang-Hong Ji, về những ngày của cậu ở phía Bắc.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922088) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Vẫn còn một phần nữa sau phần này yay!!!
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE bản quyền thuộc về MAPPA Studio.
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> To pilongski: You're teasing af buddy... 
> 
> To everyone else: Nói nhiều rồi không nói lại nữa :)))

_Kính chào Ngài, Chủ nhân của tôi._

_Ngài thế nào rồi, người em họ? Hãy tha thứ cho tôi vì đã không viết thư cho Ngài sớm hơn. Rất xin lỗi vì đã để Ngài phải nghe tin tôi thông qua chị gái tôi như vậy. Mong là Ngài vẫn khoẻ. Ngài ăn uống tốt chứ? Nghỉ ngơi đầy đủ không? Ngài luôn có thể đến thăm quê nhà tôi ở Hasetsu. Dù sao thì suối nước nóng của gia đình tôi vẫn là tuyệt nhất mà._

_Về phần mình, tôi vẫn sống tốt khi ở phương Bắc. Mới đang là mùa thu khi tôi viết lá thư này. Phía Bắc quả thật khác hẳn với phía Đông nhỉ. Lạ rụng rất nhanh – cây cối chỉ trong vài ngày đã trở nên cằn cỗi. Gió đông thổi về sớm, nhưng mọi người đều nói chừng đó chưa là gì so với khi đông về thực sự. Tôi đã bắt đầu sợ rồi đấy, haha._

_Ngài vẫn đi ngắm hoa đào nở chứ? Viktor nói rằng từng có một cây trong vườn thượng uyển nhưng nó đã chết từ vài tháng trước. Tôi rất nhớ hoa anh đào. Thái hậu Lilia trồng rất nhiều cây và hoa nhưng không gì có thể sánh được với nó cả._

_Lại nói đến Hoàng tộc, họ vẫn ổn. Dù cho đã hai năm trôi qua nhưng chúng tôi vẫn đang cố gắng cải thiện mối quan hệ. Thái Thượng hoàng và Thái hậu đều rất khoẻ mạnh. Người Cố vấn và tôi không thân nhau lắm, nhưng cả hai đã trở nên gắn bó qua những cuộc trao đổi nhận định của mỗi người về tình yêu. Cháu trai của Nhà vua cũng đang dần thân thiết với tôi. Cậu bé nghĩ tôi như thể một đối thủ đang cố giành giật tình cảm của Viktor vậy, chỉ vì chúng tôi có chung một cái tên._

_Chủ nhân của tôi, tôi biết Ngài đã hỏi tôi về mối quan hệ của mình với Vua Nikiforov trong lá thư trước. Ngài chắc hẳn đã nghe qua những tin đồn rồi. Tuy rất muốn phủ nhận nhưng tôi không thể. Tôi nhớ lại mệnh lệnh của Ngài trước khi Ngài trao tôi cho họ. Không được để bị cuốn vào. Tôi là một công cụ để giữ vững quan hệ giữa hai quốc gia. Tôi sẽ quay về phía Đông ngay khi có chuyện xảy ra với phương Bắc. Nhưng xin hãy tha thứ cho tôi, Chủ nhân đáng kính, bởi tôi đã quá trói buộc vào anh ấy rồi._

_Chủ nhân của tôi, tôi đã theo hầu Ngài rất nhiều trong những chuyến đi để gây dựng đồng minh của Ngài. Chúng ta đã thấy qua nhiều loại quý tộc và Hoàng gia. Chúng ta đều biết bọn họ chỉ là một đám heo to đầu kiêu ngạo, nhưng Viktor thì khác. Ngài thấy đấy, cả hai chúng tôi đều khoác trên mình những lớp mặt nạ. Đối với nhân loại, Viktor Nikiforov là vị vua tài giỏi của Vương quốc phía Bắc. Người đàn ông tuyệt mỹ của thế giới. Người con trai hoàn hảo. Còn đối với nhân loại, Yuuri Katsuki chỉ là một gã điếm của Viktor Nikiforov. Là thứ kìm hãm Đức vua. Kẻ ăn cướp. Nhưng khi chỉ có hai người với nhau, chúng tôi chỉ đơn giản là Viktor Nikiforov và Yuuri Katsuki._

_Chủ nhân kính mến, xin hãy tha thứ cho sự bất kính của tôi, nhưng tôi yêu anh ấy._

_Ngài có thể trừng phạt tôi vì đã phản bội Ngài, nhưng xin hãy dung thứ cho tuỳ tùng của tôi Minami Kenjiro. Cậu ấy chẳng làm gì ngoài giúp đỡ tôi cả._

_Mong Ngài khoẻ mạnh._

_Anh họ của Ngài,_

_Yuuri Katsuki._

_P.S: Rất xin lỗi, thưa Chủ nhân, nhưng tôi vừa hay tin Ngài đã đơn phương liên minh với Jean–Jacques Leroy? Tôi không chắc rằng Seung–Gil đã khuyên Ngài làm vậy, nhưng gây dựng mối quan hệ đồng minh với Tân Thế Giới quả thực không khôn ngoan chút nào._

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Ep 12 rất tuyệt. Tuyệt cmn đỉnh ấy. Cái kết rất hay v̶̶à̶ ̶c̶̶ả̶ ̶t̶̶r̶̶ư̶̶ợ̶̶t̶ ̶đ̶̶ô̶̶i̶ ̶n̶̶ữ̶̶a̶ ̶t̶̶r̶̶ờ̶̶i̶ ̶đ̶̶ụ̶. Tôi ước giá mà nó dài hơn :( Mong là chúng ta sẽ có season 2. Seung-Gil đã nói về 4CC ( 4 Continents Champion - Giải Bốn Châu lục ) và chết tiệt, chúng ta cần xem nó
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Quả này ngược sml.


End file.
